


Sleep Over

by paldinlover15



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Klance and Allura best wing(wom)men, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), My ChILdrEn REEEEE, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Sorry Not Sorry, Texan Keith (Voltron), VERY minor Shiro/Allura (Voltron), at all, i just love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paldinlover15/pseuds/paldinlover15
Summary: Just a 3 chapter story of a totally whipped Hunk and Pidge. I hope yall like it!





	1. Poem of my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, but sweet!

As Pidge knocked on Allura’s door, she sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She was not looking forward to the night Allura planned. As she waited for the door to open, she sourly remembered of how Allura trapped her into this arrangement.

It was free day in the castle, and Pidge needed some advice. It wasn’t a big problem she had. It was just a small crush. 

Correction: giant crush. On Hunk.

It was a paradox she was the only one with a crush on him. His rough and calloused hands still so gentle and elegant, caramel skin and eyes to match it, and the kindest heart, and how he passed out hugs and cuddles like hello’s and good mornings.

As she looked for Allura and counted off the reasons why she couldn’t talk to the others; Lance would blab to Hunk, Keith would blab to Lance, Shiro would tell Keith, and Coran would be- well Coran.

She approached Allura in the kitchen, careful to make sure Hunk wasn’t around working on another amazing dish. Allura seemed to be expecting her, and turned around in her chair to face him, smug grin on her face. Pidge was bout to speak before Allura spoke up.

“I know why you’re here, Pidge,” she said.

“How did you know?” Pidge asked, panicked. 

“Video camera feeds,” she replied, relishing the horrified look on Pidges face.

“Bu- “

“You mutter VERY loud Pidge,” she said, confirming Pidges question.

“Oh,” she replied weakly, and spoke up after a more embarrassed than awkward silence. “So, I was wondering if you could give me some advice.”

“Hmm,” Allura muttered, thinking, before she finally responded. “On one condition. Sleep over party.”

Pidge paled at the thought. Braiding hair. Truth and Dare. “No, no, NO!”

“I guess you don’t want my advice,” Allura said finally, getting up and making her way to the door. She reached for Allura’s shoulder, not wanting to waste her chance. She knew  
Allura had the best advice, and even if the toll she had to pay would be maddening, she would go through with it for Alluras advice and how she handled it so well.

“Fine, fine.” She said, defeated.

“Great,” Allura said, face brightening. “Tomorrow night, my room. Bring hair ties!”

Pidge could only groan as Allura left, dreading the night to come.

 

Pidge was horrified as she looked up to the face of Allura, makeup, eyeliner, and over 12 different hairdos occupying her silky silver locks.

“Jesus Christ Allura, what did you do to your hair!?” Pidge asked, horrified.

 

“Nothing, its fine!” Allura pulled Pidge into her room by the hand and sat her down on her king-sized bed (Or technically queen sized) and sat crisscross next to her,  
“So!” Allura began, folding her hands in front of her face. “So, you like Hunk?”

“Yes, I like Hunk Allura,” she said exasperated and slightly embarrassed. She thought she would have The Talk™ with her brother or her dad fist, not some 10,000-year-old space mom.

“To give you advice, I need to know why you like him”

“Allura!” Pidge drawled out, covering her blushing face with her hands.

“C’mon Pidge, I need to know.”

After a moment of deciding, she answered. “Ok, but you can’t laugh.” After Allura nodded, Pidge continued.

“I love his skin, and his eye’s, and his hugs. I love his orange headband, and his cooking. His cooking is amazing! Did you know he personally cooked me naan with alien ingredients, and hummus, and it still tasted better than my mom’s cooking? He’s smart, and funny, and I’m always comfortable around him.” Pidge continued, and before long, she was rambling. Allura’s smile got wider and wider with each comment, and Pidge finished, blushing madly.

“So, that’s it.” Pidge said finally, after a solid minute of confessing her secrets she thought only her journal would ever know, and Allura moved forward and hugged Pidge. 

“I didn’t know you had it that bad,” Allura said, and she could see Pidge blush madly.

“Allura!” she yelled, muffled by Allura’s gown. Allura released her and cupped her hands around Pidges face.

“Have you written any of this down yet?” Allura asked. After Pidge guiltily nodded, Allura finally grasped how bad Pidge had it.

“Can I see it?” Allura asked sheepishly. Pidge opened her mouth to say something but was cut off again by Allura. 

“You don’t have too if you don’t want,” she said, careful not to break the moment.

“I get it,” Pidge said, reaching for her back pocket. She pulled out a piece of rumbled paper and handed it to Allura. Allura carefully unfolded the crinkled paper and looked at the words. It was a poem, and Allura could see tear stains on it.

 

~~Hunk~~  
Your eyes are like coffee, your skin caramel,  
I have to say something I’ve wanted to tell.  
You’re the reason I wake up and fight,  
Heart so pure and smile so bright.  
Without you in my life, I think it would end,  
I think I’m in love with you,  
My dearest friend.

 

Allura looked up from the page, mouth wide and eye’s starting to tear up, and looked to Pidge. Her eyes were red as well, and Allura spoke.

“When did you write this Pidge? Its beautiful.”

“A week after I met him,” she replied, smiling and embarrassed and sniffling. Allura smiled to her before speaking up, putting her hand into Pidges, and spoke determined with a fire in her eyes.

“I know exactly what to do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two out of my tiny three part fic. Yay!!!!!
> 
> Hunks side now yall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO: iMPORTANT notes at the end of the chapter

As Hunk moved around the green gush in the frying pan, smelling the heavenly flavors wafting out of it, he couldn’t keep his head clear. It wasn’t the smell of the dinner he was cooking the team, or the smoke rising from it. It was her. Pidge.

He always got flustered when thinking about her rare sunshine smiles, or the way she would stick out her tongue when working on code, or how she would bite on the ends of her glasses when she was frustrated. How she didn’t care what others thought about her, how she doesn’t bother to wash her hair, and how her eyes would light up when she got her hands on a new piece of alien tech.

It took the stench of about-to-burn food to shake him out of his trance, and he moved the large pan off the stove and to counter. He set a timer for another Varga, for when it would be ready to eat. As he pressed “ENTER” on the ticker, he could see the moving of a green sweater in the corner of his vision. He turned around, and saw Lance peeking into the refrigerator, before grabbing a goo pouch and moving to the room.

He wasn’t jealous of Lance per say, just amazed how he barely ever got flustered when hitting on someone (Except for Keith, of course.) He would really like to improve his pickup skills, or at least master the art of not blushing when Pidge looked at him.

“Hey Lance?” he called out. Lance looked back to him, lips pursed around a straw connected to the goo pouch. 

“So, I was wondering since your like, a pickup master, I was wondering if you could teach me?” he blurted out, embarrassed. Lance grinned and set down the pouch before sitting down by the counter.

“Why do you need to know Hunk?” he asked, acting innocent.

“Lance, don’t make me say it…” he groaned, eyes pleading.

“Sorry Hunk, I wont tell everyone about your MASSIVE CRUSH ON PI-“was all Lance could yell out before Hunk clamped his own hands around Lances mouth.

“Okay, okay! Yes, I like Pidge. Now can you please help me out?” he pleaded, desperate. Lance looked back to him with a smug grin before announcing.

“Two conditions. One, you have to show me all your art,” Lance said, and continued before Hunk could cut him off. “And two, we have to have a sleep over.”

“Really Lance?” he asked, not wanting to have a sleepover with Lance. Sure, he was Hunks best friend, but from experience, Hunk knew having a sleep over with Lance was like a deal with the devil.

“Those are my terms Hunk. No sleep over, no advice,” Lance said, declaring the conversation was over. Hunk weighed the potions in his head before he sighed and replied.

“Fine, I’ll do your sleepover. But no face masks!”

“Nice,” Lance said, grinning. “Tonight, my room, got it?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hunk drawled, dreading his doom.

 

So that’s how Hunk got here, waiting in front of Lances door, pillow in his hand, waiting for the door to open. After a couple of seconds, the door opened, and he was “face to face” with Keith instead of Lance, and he smiled at him. He looked to his neck, were Keith seemed to be pushing up his jacket. He looked at it and saw the red blemish’s sprawled across the side of his neck.

“Looks like Lance did a good job, Keith,” he said as he entered, and felt his mood lighten as he heard Keith stutter behind him. He looked to the bed, were Lance was sitting, poring a greenish mixture into a mold, and he could smell the aroma of cucumber and mint coming from it.

“Lance!” he groaned. “You promised no face masks!”

“Relax Hunk, its for me,” he said annoyed, and after he sat the mold down on this desk and moving to the cucumbers. He grabbed the cutting board and frowned at it, before looking to Hunk pleadingly.

“Could you cut this Hunk? I always cut these to thick,” he asked. Hunk smiled to his friend and settled down next to him before taking the board and knife. He placed the knife in her his hands carefully and slid it through the vegetable. Once he was finished it, he slid them into the bowl Lance gave him. He sighed as he finished, and looked to Lance, his turn to look pleadingly.

“So, any advice?” he asked, unsure of what Lances usual tactic to picking up girls were. He wanted to do something like that, but he also knew Pidge wasn’t some casual girl who was easily embarrassed.

“Yeah, I have some advice, but first, I need to know how serious this is.” Hunk looked annoyed to Lance, knowing full well what he was talking about. He reached into his back pocket, grabbing the folded paper, which he gave to a greedy looking Lance. He snatched it away with greedy hands before carefully unfolding it and smoothing it out before looking to it.

Lances eyes widen as he looked to the paper and back to Hunk. “Holy shit, did you draw this?!”

Hunk rubbed his neck embarrassed as he replied. “Yeah…”

Keith walked over and looked at it, before his eyes lit up with amazement. “This is amazing.”

“It’s not even that good,” he said, embarrassed.

“Bullshit,” Lance said with a grin as he practically shoved it into Hunks face. He took the paper gently and looked at it. It was a water color and acrylic mix of him and Pidge, faces back to back, looking onwards with a sunset behind them. He’s taken art classes before, but he never considered himself to be good. Lance took it back and set it down on his desk. Keith sat next to Lance, and Lance moved to talk to him before an alarm went off.

“Oh, me and Keith need to go training. Can we do this tomorrow?” Hunk frowned at him, but Lance pulled out the puppy eyes out and Hunk sighed before he responded.  
“Fine, but I want the drawing.” Lance obliged and gave him the paper, and they exited the room. Lance and Keith went left, and Hunk went right to his room. He sighed as he walked and pulled out the picture for comfort.

 

Lance and Keith high fived as they saw Hunk leave, and Lance brought out his walkie talkie and spoke into it.

“Space mom, Ruby and Sapphire have planted the Egg on the Chef. How about you?” 

Allura’s voice crackled over the device, responding. “Space Mom has planted the Egg on P Podge.”

“Good. Now all we have to do is let them figure it out.”

Lance disconnected from the line and he walked back to his room with Keith hand in his. He laughed at his plan. Hunk would soon be looking at the picture, but he would only find a note wrote by Pidge (not actually, but Keith could imitate any handwriting with inhuman ability for some reason.) It would tell Hunk where to meet Pidge, who also has the same fake note “written” by Hunk.

He knew he it wasn’t his business, but he couldn’t handle the sexu- ROMANTIC tension. He knew they were totally into eachother, and all they really needed was a push in the right direction.

Ok, maybe a shove.

Or a kick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Announcement: I have recently joined two clubs: the play for a musical casting and another club dedicated to the 17 that died in the school shooting. Due to this, I wont be posting as much, but since no one really reads these, it'll be ok. 
> 
> 1 TO GO!!!


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 out of 3. ENJOY!!!!!
> 
> Sorry, Im really tired and this is really short and tired, but no regurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my friends

Hunk reached into his back pocket as he walked down the hallway. As his fingers closed around the crinkly paper, he realized how long the hallway was. And empty. And cold. He held the folded paper in his hands, and he clenched his fingers around it. He felt the urge to tear it apart. Rip it up. Anything.

He started to tear the paper when he noticed a purple smudge on the paper. He looked at it was interest. Was that there before? He unfolded it carefully and was fuming as he saw the paper holding writing instead of his drawing. _Goddamn Lance_.

He looked at the writing critically, glaring at the inanimate sheet as if was the cause of all his problems.

 

_Dear Hunk,_

_We need to talk about something. My lion, tonight at 11:00._

_-Pidge_

 

His eyes widened as he read the note, before he checked his communication device in his pocket for the time. _10:58_.

He dropped the paper and speed walked to the closest way to the Green Paladin hangar, pace turning into a walk into a jog, and then into a run as he raced towards the hangar.

As he ran, he didn’t seem to realize that the note wasn’t in her handwriting, or that the handwriting matched Lance’s exactly.

 

Pidge expected the room, slightly disappointed. Her conversation with Allura was put on hold, as Allura told her that she was going to, “spend some time with Shiro.” Pidge considered it a little bit rude to just quit on her, but she was tired, so she didn’t blame Allura. She reached into her back pocket for her poem, pulling out the yellow paper.

_Yellow? Wasn’t it white?_

She hastily opened her poem, hoping she didn’t lose her copy. Her eyes widened as she read the note.

 

_Pidge,_

_We should really talk about stuff. Meet me in your lion, 11:00._

_-Hunk_

 

She felt fear pool up in her gut. _Did he know? Did Allura tell him?_

She ran to her hangar, anxiety and fear, and maybe hope, mixing into one, also not noticing how the handwriting was off, and how the i's had hearts as dots, just like Allura .

 

As Pidge got to the hagar, she could see her lion crouched down, laying on the ground with its jaw open, awaiting her. She walked to her lion, and she heard the soothing purr in her head. She stepped over the large mechanical teeth and into the entrance through the throat.

Her breath hitched as she saw the hawaiian man standing awkwardly ber her pilot seat, holding a purple stained paper in his hands.

"Hey," he said awkwardly, scratching his neck.

"Hi. what did you want to talk about?" she asked, now curious about the paper in his clenched hands. "What's that?"

"Its your note. Thats why im here."

"I didn't write that."

"What?" she asked, before the pieces fit into place. Yellow paper. Odd handwriting.

"Godammit Allura!" she yelled,throwing her fists into the air and crumpling the paper and throwing it. Hunks eyes widened as he realized it as well, and his brows furrowed and he cursed under his breath before crumpling his own paper.

"Did you want to talk about anything?" she dryly asked.

"Um, yeah I did actually." She looked up at him, surprised.

"I don't know if you'll be ok with what I have to say," he croaked, looking at her with desperation, and her face flamed red and her breath hitched once more.

He tried to stutter something out, but failed. He looked at her once more before walking past her. 

She didn't know what to do. Millions of thoughts flashed through her conscious before she reached out and grabbed his forearm.

He looked back at her, and she felt her cheeks heat when his palms rested on her cheeks and he surged forward, his lips connecting to hers. Her eyes stayed open as he continued, before she closed her eyes and sank back into him. They pulled apart, breathing in the air in a gasp, before they looked back to each other fondley and chuckling as they touched there noses together.

She smiled, enjoying the moment she never thought would she would get too, before she heard the giggles from someone else. She and Hunk swung their heads too the left, and looked as a hand shoved the cocky cuban down.

"Dammit," Hunk groaned, tipping his heads back as he let out a sigh. The three guests stood up, embarrassed but smiling, and they looked to the new couple.

"Privacy?" Pidge asked, and Lance, Keith, and Allura nodded with a grin as they left the Green Lions head.

Hunk sat down in the pilot seat and Pidge sat criss cross on his lap and leaned back into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and she melted into him. He twirled and played with her short hair.

"So we're a couple now?" he asked awkwardly, and she snorted at the question. She looked up to him and kissed him, and he looked fondy down at her.

"I hope," she replied. He rested his head on her shoulders, his cheek to hers, and they rested there for hours before they went to the kitchen for dinner, holding hands undert the table and witnessing knowing glances from the rest of the team.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY HOPE Y'ALL LIKED!

**Author's Note:**

> 1 down, 2 to go!  
> Comment corrections, advice, but please refrain from being an a**hole to others if your that guy (you know, the one who buys sherbert when asked to buy ice cream)


End file.
